Triacetone-Triperoxide (TATP) is a particularly insidious explosive in that it is very difficult to detect and is frequently used in IEDs because of its relatively simple synthesis from commonly found precursors. TATP readily sublimes at room temperature and thus, is found at relatively high concentrations in the vapor phase relative to other explosives commonly found in IEDs. However, it is difficult to detect using conventional explosive detection techniques because the detection schemes were developed for nitrogen-based chemistries and not peroxide-chemistries.